the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
At the Silver Mine
This is how the scene at the silver mine goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Lone Ranger. view the silver mine and many Chinese people are doing the work while Butch Cavendish is having a shave while he's examining a piece of silver Skinny cuts him Butch Cavendish: AAH! his hand Skinny: Sorry, Butch. It was an accident. I'm... I didn't mean it. Butch Cavendish: the shaver blade What the heck is that damn noise? Chinese worker: arguing Cavendish gang member: Sorry, Butch. They say they won't go inside no more. Indian spirits or some damn thing. They say they causin' the cave-ins. Chinese worker: in Chinese Butch Cavendish: He the one doing the talking? Cavendish gang member: That's right. Butch Cavendish: out his gun and shoots him Anybody else wanna negotiate? You? Frank: They don't even speak English, Butch. Butch Cavendish: I think they understood. Now go show them there's nothing to be afraid of. Do I have to ask twice? Frank: stammering I've been thinking. Why don't we just take we can carry and get out of here? I mean, heck, we already rich. Right? Butch Cavendish: Scraps? Frank: Yeah. Butch Cavendish: You think I waited 20 years, for SCRAPS!? a piece of silver at Frank and then throws some more I'm taking it all! Every damn piece! Frank: whimpering I'm sorry! Butch Cavendish: Now, get in there before I put a hole in you! his gun at Frank Frank: Sorry. I'm sorry. Butch: Get in there! Frank: so as Frank walks in, Tonto blows out his lantern Frank: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Butch Cavendish: Frank? Ray, Skinny, go get him. do so Skinny: Frank? a crow flies by 2 take out their guns and fire, then at each gun flash Tonto and John appear and Tonto knifes one of them while John hits the other with a hammer mine car rolls out of the mine and stops and the other members take out their guns and shoot at it walk up to the mine car and find a lit dynamite inside Butch Cavendish: gasp! KA-BAM!!!!!!! other members fly in different directions while Butch lands near the switch lever dropping their guns while doing so Butch Cavendish: his eyes and sees John, Tonto, and our heroes walk out It can't be. The Rangers are dead. up to his gun and tried to grab it but John steps on it John Reid: Where are they? Butch Cavendish: You're dead. John Reid: up Butch and puts him against the switch lever and puts his gun on him Rebecca and Danny. If you hurt them I swear to God, I'll make you pay. Butch Cavendish: To the full extent to the law. I'll be dammed. Lawyer and a crazy Injun. John Reid: his gun Tell me. Butch Cavendish: out Rebecca's sash and sniffs it Had a nice smell on her. didn't she? John Reid: him with the gun handle Butch Cavendish: coughs See? You're no spirit. You're just a man in mask. You're no different than me. Tonto: the silver bullet into another gun John Reid Finish him. John Reid: No. This isn't justice. Tonto: Justice is what a man must take for himself. John Reid: No, I can't believe that. I won't. Tonto: Windigo cut out brother's heart. Where is brother's justice? John Reid: I'm not a savage. Tonto: You are not a man. I will do it. John Reid: Wait. slaps him Tonto: You keep me from my destiny once. It will not happen again. Now, Windigo must die. John Reid: There's no such thing as a Wendingo. You made it up. Like you make up everything. Yo sold out your whole village for a stupid pocket watch! And now you're an outcast. You're a band apart! A messed up little kid who couldn't live for what you did. There's no such thing a curse silver. off the mask Or Spirit walker for that matter. I'm not like you. I have a tribe. Tonto: You have nothing. Like me. John Reid: You're wrong. Tonto: Go back to your tribe, white coward. I do not need you. the gun at Butch and cocks it Look at me. See the face of my people, as you die. John Reid: him with a shovel, then ties Butch Butch Cavendish: Knew I could count on ya concealer. John Reid: Shut up. Reid then rides off on Silver towing Butch Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes